


looking at a stranger

by o_squarecube



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Stalking, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_squarecube/pseuds/o_squarecube
Summary: Dr. Silas Finch is only 22 but is ready to start on assignment at the BAU. What he wasn't expecting is that the first case was the most traumatizing one of his whole career. Nothing could have prepared him for the year he was about to have.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. first day

“Hey, kid. What are you looking at?” Morgan walked into the B.A.U office and set a bag on his desk. “Hotch’s door has been closed ever since I got in this morning,” Reid answered looking over his shoulder seeing JJ walk in. “How long has that been?” JJ asked looking at the door as well.

“Only 15 minutes but it seems like he’s been in there a while.” Reid took a sip of his coffee looking at the others. “Do you think it’s Strauss?” JJ asked, sitting at her desk. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s about the last case we had when you went off by yourself?” Morgan looked upset but still smiled in response to Reid. The group quickly finished there joking as the door opened, pretending to be having a different conversation.

“Let’s get started,” Hotch said to everyone, another man following behind him. As they sat at the table so did the mystery man. “This is Dr. Silas Finch, he will be joining us for this case.” The small, reddish haired man waved at the group as they sat down. “Okay,” Garcia stood up as a photo appeared on screen not really giving time for introductions, “Huntsville PD found Susanna Love 15…” Garica paused as an image popped onto the screen.

A small blonde girl was completely impaled by a sharp metal fence. “Was she impaled antemortem?” Reid asked, looking at the photos in the file. “The autopsy isn’t back yet.”

“Was there any blood around the fence?” Finch asked looking up at Garcia. “Uh... no there other than the blood on the body there wasn’t any blood found around the fence.” Another image popped on the screen. “Raven Price, 18, was found this morning in neighboring Hartselle inside of her car outside of the grocery store she worked at. The same DNA was found on the door handle of her car and on Susanna’s backpack that was dumped near her body.”

“It was made to look like suicide?” Rossi looked confused. “But he left her hands zip-tied to the wheel. Why would you do that if you’re trying to make it look like a suicide?”

“ _The Virgin Suicides_ ,” Silas said out loud, getting confused looks from the others. “I’m gonna need more than that.” Morgan joked. “It was a book, later a movie. The deaths were just like this.”

“We can discuss more on the plane. Wheels up in 30.” Hotch stood up and so did the rest of the team.

\------------------------------------

“How old did you say he was?” JJ asked Morgan. “I’m 22 and I have a doctorate in Criminal Psychology, Forensic Psychology, and a master's in Chemistry before you ask.” Finch sat down next to Reid who just smiled looking at Morgan. “So what exactly happens in the book you were talking about?” Rossi asked, walking towards the team. “The youngest girl in the family attempts suicide fails then jumps out the window falling onto the spiked fence. Prompting the rest of the kids to kill themselves all on the same night. Except for Mary who fails and overdoses the next month.”

“So if the unsub is recreating this book he already has his next victim in mind,” Hotch said looking up from his file. “Or he already killed her if he's trying to be accurate. After the youngest dies, they make a suicide pact and only one failed because she tried to stick her head in the oven.” Finch proposed.

“Do you think this is some sort of online game? I mean Susanna was only 15 and was never reported missing.” JJ pitched as Garcia came on a screen in the jet. “What’s up baby girl?” Morgan asked before she could speak. “A girl matching the description of the first victims was just reported missing.”

“Tell the Huntsville PD we want to talk to the parents,” Hotch asked without hesitation.

“Already on it sir.”

“Garcia, can you find anything about The Virgin Suicides either book or movie with recreations or anything like that?” Finch asked, a nervous tone to his voice not used to being put on the spot. “Yeah of course. I’ll also look into both of their online histories.” She smiled at Finch reassuring him that it was a good question. He looked up to see Reid giving him a slight smile as the rest of the group broke off to prepare for landing.

Reid had a funny feeling in his stomach, not nervousness, just funny.


	2. pretty boy

After the plane landed Hotch gave the team some instructions. "Morgan, you and JJ go to the second crime scene, Rossi go to the first, and I'll go to the coroner's office. Reid and Finch go to the Huntsville PD and start on a profile." The team made noises of agreement as they disembarked. As they made it onto the ground and into their respective cars Finch was handed the keys. He and Reid walked a bit away but as they got to the door he paused. "What?"

Finch chuckled nervously. "Um... funny thing I never learned how to drive. I spent too much of my time in school." He handed Reid the keys and they switched positions. Reid smiled as he opened the door. "You're lucky I needed to know at the FBI academy," He paused, "How did you not learn while you were there?"

"Honestly I don't really know. I was god awful at every sort of tactical training and when the TEVOC training was happening I dislocated my ankle. I'm getting an abridged version after this case." he laughed. "I'm surprised I'm even here." They pulled out of the runway towards the main road following the GPS's directions. Reid started to say something but paused feeling awkward. "I heard all the time actually that I reminded people of you." Finch chuckled, also feeling awkward.

Reid turned a corner, "So how did you make the connection to _The Virgin Suicides_?" he asked, changing the subject. "I remember watching the movie when I was a teenager right after I watched the Heathers." Reid just nodded not really watching a lot of movies.

"We should stop at a bookstore to see if they have a copy. Call Garcia." Finch pulled out his phone and looked for her in his contacts. "Oh yay a call from the new boy." Garcia giggled and she started typing something. "Talk to me, pretty boy."

“Garcia, can you find a bookstore near the Police station that would have a copy of _The Virgin Suicides_?"

"You got it. I'll call you back." She hung up and Finch put his phone back in his pocket. "Pretty boy?"

"Don't worry about it. She gives all of us nicknames." Finch nodded and smiled looking down. Reid could feel that funny feeling getting stronger but before he could think about it anymore the phone started ringing again. "So I searched about 3 different book stores and none of them had the book and the library hung up on me before I could even explain why we needed it."

"And?" Reid interrupted as they stopped at the stoplight before the highway. "All this to say a deputy has the book and it'll be waiting for you when you get to the station." They said thank you and hung up. "You think you can really read and understand 249 pages quickly?" Finch looked up at him after putting his phone away. "I can read 20,000 words per minute," Reid said matter of factly. "Did you train yourself to do it or could you always read that fast?"

As Reid merged onto the highway he paused. "What?" Finch chuckled.

"No one ever asked me that before, yeah I guess I did train myself to read that fast but it wasn't that hard."

Not long after they pulled into the police station and met with the Sheriff. "Dr. Reid?" a tall white man approached the duo as they entered the station, holding out his hand, "Sheriff Morello."

“Sorry, I don't do handshakes. The number of pathogens passed during a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss."He turned his hand to meet Finch who reluctantly shook it. "Dr. Finch." After the awkward introductions, he led them to a small conference room in the back of the building. "Hanna Tracy's parents are waiting in the interview room." As he left he said if they needed anything don't hesitate to ask.

“Should we interview them or wait for Hotch?" Finch asked as he pinned some of the photos on to an evidence board. "If you want to call him go ahead or," Reid paused dramatically, "We could just do it ourselves." Finch sighed slightly annoyed. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm not really used to people." He said looking down at the photos searching for a particular one. "Don't worry about it. It's only your first day." Reid had a slight smile on his face as he looked over to Finch. Seamly not noticing this he nodded as he pinned the photo he was looking for with the others."Yeah, exactly."

They walked to the door and to the interview room Reid leading the way. The two parents perked up immediately as they opened the door. "Did you find her? Did you find my baby?" The mother asked tears streaking her face. "No ma'am we're with the FBI and just wanted to ask you a few questions," Reid replied as Finch sat in a chair across from the couple. "The FBI? We already told the police everything that happened. Why is the FBI investigating my daughter? Why aren't you out there looking for her?"

“Sir, please. We have different questions then the police might have that might tell us what Hanna was doing before she disappeared." Finch said as Mr. Tracy sat down next to his wife. "So you told police she went missing sometime between 7 and 9 PM. What were you doing between that time?"

“I had dropped her off at her cheer practice." Mrs. Tracy let out a slight laugh, "We were late and I had yelled at her for not being ready on time. She said sorry and huffed out of the car slamming the door shut." She let out a sob and looked down. "When I went to pick her up at 9 she never came to the car." Mr. Tracy comforted his wife as Reid spoke up. "Did your daughter have any interest in a book called _The Virgin Suicides_?" 

“No, I don't think so. She never really let us in her room or mentioned what she was reading." Reid nodded and they asked a few more questions not really learning much more. As they left the interview room Finch pulled out his phone. "Morgan." The voice answered over the phone.

“The Tracy's permitted for you to look in their daughter's bedroom. PD will meet you there." Morgan agreed and hung up the phone. "After we look over this we have to go to the Tracy's house."

JJ nodded, closing the car door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse if this is poorly written english is not my first language


End file.
